Rune Words
Rune Words are specific combinations of runes that grant specific socketed items several new magical properties. The Diablo II expansion, Lord of Destruction is required for Rune Words. When a Rune Word is made, the item's name is changed to the Rune Word's name. It appears in gold text, like Unique items. Rune Words keep the original properties of the socketed item. They do not work on socketed unique, magic, or rare items even if they have the required number of sockets. When a Rune Word is not inserted into a item properly, the item will only gain bonuses from the inserted individual runes. Players must also need the right patch for Rune Words to work. For example, the Rune Word Ancient's Pledge requires a 3 socketed shield and will not work on any other item even if there are more than 3 sockets. The Runes must be inserted in the right order - * Ral * Ort * Tal Doing so will grant the shield all of these bonuses: * +50% Enhanced Defense * Cold Resist +43% * Fire Resist +48% * Lightning Resist +48% * Poison Resist +48% * 10% Damage Goes To Mana All player's are able to complete this Rune Word after they complete the Act 5 Second Quest. Common Misconceptions Despite popular belief, Rune Words do not work if the required number of sockets is not equal to the number present on the item. They also fail to work when the item they are socketed to is not valid. The player cannot have an Ancient's Pledge Bardiche even if they have all 3 runes and a 3-socketed Bardiche. The Runes socketed must also be arranged in the correct order. Otherwise you will only get the effects of the individual runes without the bonus. Rune Words won't work in Mechanic's, Artisan's and Jeweler's items. These items have sockets for magical reasons. Maces doesn't mean all Mace class weapons. When a mace is called for in a Runeword recipe, you can use a Mace, Morning Star, Flail and Exceptional/Elite versions. Be careful when using Rune Words formula with the runes Io and Lo.....make sure you use the right rune. Rune Words will not work with Wirts Leg. Definitions of Item Types *Body Armor -- Armor worn on chest *Helm -- Armor worn on the head; including Barbarian Helms, Druid Pelts and Circlets *Club -- Clubs and exceptional and elite versions *Shield -- Any armor used to block; including Necromancer Shrunken Heads and Paladin-specific Shields *Hammers -- War Hammer, Maul, Great Mail, and exceptional and elite versions *Maces -- Mace, Morning Star, Flail, and exceptional and elite versions *Melee Weapons -- Any non-ranged weapon (Sorceress orbs are not considered melee weapons) *Missile Weapons -- Bows and crossbows *Weapons -- Melee Weapons, Missile Weapons, and Sorceress orbs *Scepters -- Scepter, Grand Scepter, War Scepter, and exceptional and elite versions Original Rune Words (will work in any patch) *Ancient's Pledge *Black *Fury *Holy Thunder *Honor *King's Grace *Leaf *Lionheart *Lore *Malice *Melody *Memory *Nadir *Radiance *Rhyme *Silence *Smoke *Stealth *Steel *Strength *Venom *Wealth *White *Zephyr 1.10 Patch Rune Words (will work on 1.10 patch and up) *Beast *Bramble *Breath of the Dying *Call to Arms *Chaos *Chains of Honor *Crescent Moon *Delirium *Doom *Duress *Enigma *Eternity *Exile *Famine *Gloom *Hand of Justice *Heart of the Oak *Kingslayer *Passion *Prudence *Sanctuary *Splendor *Stone *Wind 1.10 Patch Rune Words (battle.net Ladder only) *Brand *Death *Destruction *Dragon *Dream *Edge *Faith *Fortitude *Grief *Harmony *Ice *Infinity *Insight *Last Wish *Lawbringer *Oath *Obedience *Phoenix *Pride *Rift *Spirit *Voice of Reason *Wrath 1.11 Patch Rune Words (will work on 1.11 patch and up) *Bone *Enlightenment *Myth *Peace *Principle *Rain *Treachery Category: Items Category:Runes Category:Socketable Items